The Flower Giver
by Your-face22
Summary: [Complete]Ranma is finnaly going to chosse the girl he wants to marry by force. genma and soun fource Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, and Ukkyo on a test in a reallity tv show way. with a lot of funny moments not to mention a coupel of w.a.f.m. R
1. the flower giver begins

The flower giver

Chapter1 Just watching a movie

It was a cold winter night and akane was watching a scary movie. Her and ranma were the only two there, since nabiki was ice skating with kasumi and friends, and Soun and Genma were drinking and staying at a hotel that night. So since it was just them Ranma had to scare akane. As akane was watching the movie ranma could hear it say "I'm going to kill you. So here's Johnny." This movies kinda scary, thought akane.

"Boo!" Yelled Ranma.

"Ahh" screamed Akane, "why you ranma you jerk!"

Bam!

She hit ranma as hard as she could with her good old trusty Mallet. "Ow god dammit!" Yelled Ranma in pain.

"Well it's your own fault you shouldn't scare me like that," she said in fury.

"What in the hell are you watching," said ranma trying to change the subject.

"A Scary movie what do you think?"

"If you get so scared why do you watch it?"

"I don't know I just do."

"Well than since I'm not wanted here I better go than," said Ranma.

"Ranma wait ah will you ah watch this with me?" asked Akane blushing.

"Ah yeah sure," said ranma with his face red.

He sat down and his hand touched her hand. He automatically removed it.

"Man it's freezing in here." said Ranma shaking.

"I'm not surprised," said Akane, "the heat isn't on high, and here you can have some of my blanket."

She put her blanket around him. He put his head on her shoulder. "Ranma?" said Akane with confusion in her voice.

"I'm only doing this so there's more room for the blanket to go on me," said Ranma trying to cover up his real reason.

"Its fine I was just wondering," said akane blushing because she knew his real reason. They just sat and watched the movie together.

Little as Ranma and Akane knew there father's weren't just at the bar they were really devising a plan for Ranma and Akane to get together quicker. With just a couple of drinks on the side. "Tendo my good friend are son and daughters are taking to long to with this marriage," said genma.

"I agree Saotome," said soun.

"There must be a way for Ranma to choose one of his three fiancée's," said genma.

"Yes ahh I've got it saotome. Why don't we have a contest when all three girl's are in a house together with ranma and nobody else is there. Then after a number of week's ranma gives the girl he wants a rose."

"That's brilliant Tendo you came up with that all on your own?" "Well actually I got it from a game show/ TV show."

"Oh well close enough," said genma, Will begin tomorrow. But first I'm really drunk let's go to the hotel room," said soun.

"Good idea tendo." They passed out when they got to the room. Tomorrow it would be hell for Ranma and Akane.

Authors note: sorry if there's a lot of errors if you spot any. I did this at night and I zipped quickly through the spelling errors. Please review PLEASE!


	2. a wake up and Reallity TV Show

Chapter 2 a wakeup call and a reality show

Ranma and Akane fell asleep during the movie, and it was mourning. Akane woke up turned around and saw Ranma. She knew what had happened and she was embarrassed.

'Oh god Ranma and I fell asleep oh well its not that bad at least know one saw us like this.' thought Akane. Akane than tried to get out and realized she couldn't she was stuck.

Ranma was holding her and in a way hugging her. Akane's face was turning real red.

'Oh my god what if kasumi and Nabiki saw us like this.' thought Akane blushing like as red as cherry now. 'Kasumi would understand if I told her what happened. I'm more worried more about Nabiki, I know nabiki would know the truth but she'll black mail me.' Akane thought of what nabiki and Akane would sound like. Playing the roles in her head- 'Nabiki.' Akane would say, 'why are you black mailing me?'

'I'm not black mailing you. I just thought I'd sell these CUTE widdle picture.' Nabiki said smartly in Akane's mind.

'Ugh I know nabiki she'll say every word exactly like that.'

I got to get out of Ranma's arm just to make sure nabiki didn't know yet. Yes if nabiki doesn't know I can act like nothing happened. So Akane kept on trying to get away from Ranma's arms, but know use. The only way I can get away is by waking him up, thought Akane.

So Akane started whispering 'Ranma, Ranma!' But nothing happened. Then she yelled "Ranma wake up stupid!" Ranma jumped right away releasing Akane. "Thank god." said Akane relieved.

"What was that for?" Angrily said Ranma.

"You and I fell asleep during the movie, luckily I don't think anyone knows." said Akane.

"Are you sure? Asked Ranma moronically

"I said I think you moron!" said Akane furiously.

They started creeping around the house to see if anyone was up.

"Few, I don't think anyone knows." said Ranma relieved.

"So how'd did you to love birds sleep." said a voice behind Ranma and Akane. They both turned around.

"Ah god no!" said Ranma. The voice was none other than nabiki.

"Hi you two."

"Nabiki you didn't" asked Akane annoyed

"Oh yes I did I saw the whole thing I thought it was so cute. But don't worry I didn't take any picture's."

"Oh thank god," said Akane.

"Hi everybody were back!" said Soun and Genma singing happily.

"Ranma my boy, and Akane you two have a big surprise, said Genma, "go look outside."

Ranma and Akane walked outside to get a big surprise.

"Oh its you shampoo." said Akane annoyed.

"Yes me and Ranma get married soon right Ranma." said shampoo filled with glee.

"Don't forget me Ranma honey." said Ukyo jumping from a tree.

"What you doing her you and Akane have evil plan to get Ranma away from true love"

"What are you talking about shampoo Ranma honey has his eye on me"

"No way Ranma has eyes only for shampoo"

"You two are both insane what ever gave you guy's the idea that Ranma likes any of us." said Akane.

"Do you think Ranma likes you?" said Ukyo.

"No I don't think Ranma likes anyone of us. At least not like THAT." said Akane embarrassed now,

"Maybe I should have just let them talk. Ladies you will all have a chance to win Ranma's heart?" said Soun. What you talk about, said Shampoo.

"You all including Ranma will spend two week's alone in this house together. You all will have one day 3 day's before the end two spent time with Ranma with no interruptions. At the end Ranma will give the girl he likes the most a red rose." said Soun. "That seems like a great idea, said Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, and Ukyo. But before we begin you all will have to right your name on the agreement form." said Genma.

"What dose it say?" asked Akane.

"It says however Ranma shall pick you girls will not say a word.," said Soun. All the girls including Ranma signed.

"Good now lets begin." said Soun and Genma.

"Daddy were will we stay?" asked nabiki.

"Oh she's right father." said kasumi.

"Well be staying at a hotel. Well will be living."

They went off.

"Well I guess we should start." said Akane.

"Yup I guess so." said Ukyo. They all put their luggage in. (except for Ranma and Akane since they lived there.)

"Okay guys before we start lets got some rules out in the opened." said Ranma.

Ranma's Rule's:

1#-There our plenty of rooms in the house so don't sleep in mine.

2#-Don't come in my room without knocking.

3#don't come in the bathroom while I'm in there no excuse.

4#don't do anything to make me mad.

"Now if you don't break any of these rules you'll be happy and all is happy. But if you break any of them, you'll be out of the game understood." All girl's said yes. "Good then will be fine."

"Here all show you the room's you can sleep in." said Akane. Akane showed them their rooms and the games began.

Author's note: this one seemed sloppy near the end sorry.


	3. so the games begin

Chapter 3 so the games begin

It had been 2 hours since the game began (that would mean it was 12:00) and shampoo was already getting on Akane's last nerve.

'Shampoo why are you going near the bathroom"

"It is obvious Akane shampoo need to use bathroom"

"You know as well as I do that Ranma is taking a bath"

"Yes so stupid Akane shampoo go in with to go see Ranma"

"You can't do that shampoo"

"And why not"

"Rule # 3 no one is to go into the bathroom while Ranma is in their no acceptations." said Akane proud of herself.

"Stupid Akane," said shampoo. Ranma walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay anyone can use the bathroom now." said Ranma.

"It Akane turn next," said Shampoo eagerly.

"Shampoo why would you do that?" whispered Ukyo.

"It obvious." said shampoo also whispering, "Akane be away from Ranma more time for shampoo and Ukyo."

"Yeah you go ahead Akane will be waiting." said Ukyo as she through Akane into the bathroom.

'Those guys" sure do act weird sometimes.' Thought Akane.

As Ranma was sitting down he noticed a little black thing running back and forth quickly. Ranma quickly stomped on it. "Huh look what we got here a little black piggy." said Ranma enthusiastically.

"Squeak, squeak!" yelped the little black pig known as Ryoga. Ryoga than bit Ranma and started heading towards the bathroom. "Oh know you don't you're not going to sneak in and take a bath with Akane."

As Ranma was chasing after Ryoga Akane was getting undressed for here warm bath. Then in came Ryoga and Ranma. Akane screamed with embarrassment to only have a towel covering her. Hearing Akane scream made Ranma trip and fall right on her, the only lucky thing for Akane was that she still had her towel on. Since shampoo and Ukyo heard Akane scream they ran right into the bathroom, seeing Ranma and Akane in an awkward position.

"Akane how could you you're trying to seduce him aren't you." said Ukyo.

"Yeah right why would I want to seduce this perv?" asked Akane trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"What did you call me"?

" Just drop dead Ranma I hate you. All never forgive you for what you did"

Akane than ran away still in her towel.

'She said she hate's me I mean she told me that before but this time she means It.' thought Ranma sadly. Ranma then looked into p- Chan's eyes. "This is all you're fault you stupid pig.," murmured Ranma.

" Ranma why care what stupid Akane think?"

"I don't sorry gotta go I'll be back."

"I'm goanna take little P-Chan for a walk"

"Okay Ranma honey all have a dinner ready for you when you get back"

" No Shampoo make Ranma dinner"

"Forget it Ranma is going to eat my delicious okonomiake."

"Ha you make Shampoo laugh Ranma have my delicious and nutrias noodles"

"Ha you gotta be kidding me noodles are bad for you."

"A lot better than for some side road okonomiake"

Of course the girls started fighting. Ranma didn't have time for it he took Ryoga (o.k. p-Chan) outside.


	4. Ryoga Vs Ranma

Author's note : I'm really really sorry for forgetting bout this fanfic (really really sorry) sliped my mind. (Really really really really sorry) please forgive.

Chapter 4

Ranma took p- Chan outside and pored hot water on him.

"Damn u ranma Saoutoma how dare you try to rap my beloved Akane Tendo", Said Ryoga.

"Ha come off it Ryoga there aint nothing between Akane and me".

"Then why were you on top of her like that huh, huh explain that."

"You dumb ass you're the one who made me do that you're lucky I didn't tell Akane bout you're secret, right Ryoga or should I say little stupid pig p-Chan."

"Grr. Don't call me that, you're no one to talk, if you tell akane my little secret all tell her yours!"

"Really p-Chan and what would that be akane knows almost every thing about me."

"That may be true but not you're true felling that you have for her."

"What the hell Ryoga and how would you even know that. I mean if it were even true." "You're not really that dense are you? don't you remember when I first met Akane and I told you to stay away form her and than you said no way and then I like said you like her don't you and you blushed and then …….," Ryoga continued .

"Stop!" yelled Ranma, "okay still you don't have enough proof."

"That began," Ryoga to say, "and I heard you talking to yourself trying to work on telling akane you're true feelings for here."

"Damn you, you stupid pig," said ranma with anger in his voice then it started to get a little softer.

"You know what your right instead of beating the hell out of you," Ranma started to say, "I've decided to win the girls over with STUFFED PIG". "

What the hell di" (Ranma pours ice cold water on P –Chan A.K.A Ryoga)

"I suggest you run." Ranma said as he got out his fork and knife.

"Squeak!" Ryoga said as he ran for Akane. "Get back here you little pig." As Ranma ran into the house after p-Chan he got hit with something not, just any something, oh no it was Akane's trusty mallet.

"What the hell you are trying to do to P-Chan", yelled Akane at Ranma.

"Sorry Akane," said Ranma apologetically.

"Don't think that…." "_Wha Ranma really actually looks sorry,"_ thought Akane while she was looking at Ranma. "It's okay Ranma all forgive you," Ranma looked at her and akane looked at ranma.

P-Chan was looking at ranma "Dam you ranma stay away from akane, thought Ryoga. Akane put P-Chan down on the ground.

"Ranma there's something I've been trying to tell you for a while."

"Huhould akane actually be trying to tell me what I've been trying to tell her?"

Sorry not a long fan fic but I just wanted to get a chapter out for you guys, but look at the bright side at least I wrote a 4 chapter ( and its suspense full if that's a good thing even though it pisses me off -) .


	5. Ranmas little secret might slip

Disclaimer: sorry it took me so long I've had writers block for this one. To write this I don't own Ranma ½ (I wish I did) thanks now back to the story.

_**Chapter 5 Ranma's little secret might slip out.**_

Review: Ranma I've been trying to tell you something for a while. "**_Could Akane be trying to tell me what I've been trying to tell her", thought Ranma._**

Back to the story.

"What is it Akane," said Ranma with his heart jumping for joy.

"Ranma I Lo Lo… AH P-Chan don't go on Ranma," yelled Akane!

Ranma slightly hurt, "ALL YOU WANTED TO SAW TO ME WAS THAT!"

"NO RANMA P-CHAN IS PEEING ON YOU," Said Akane trying to get P-Chan off Ranma.

"OH DON'T BRING RYO… WHAT DID YOU SAY HE WAS DOING," said Ranma as he looking down to discover what Akane meant, "Damn you, you are going on the frying pan now, NOW I CAN FINNALY HAVE RYOGA BACON!"

"Ranma don't you dare," Yelled Akane.

"He's asking for it this time Akane," Yelled Ranma with the cooking utensils at his side.

"SQWEEEE," yelled P-Chan!

BAM!

(Ranma on the floor unconscious.)

"I'm sorry Ranma I couldn't let you hurt P-Chan," said Akane looking like she was about to cry.

"AAAAHHHHH, WHAT YOU DO TO RANMA GIRL," Squalled Shampoo seeing Ranma pretty much dead on the floor!

"AHH RANMA HONEY," Screamed Ukyo.

"Wait it's not what you think," said Akane trying to make sure they wouldn't try to kill Akane. (A/N-Umm yeah sorry didn't notice it before tehe)

"Wha… What happened," asked Ranma as he started to wake up?

"Were not very sure are selves," Started Ukyo.

"WAIT I remember, Said Ranma, "I was trying to tell Akane that I Lo…

"Ranma Trying to tell Akane What Ranma," asked Shampoo?

"UHH…" Started Ranma realizing what would happen if he said the truth, "That she need's to tell that Stupid ass pig away from me before I make Bacon outta him!"

"Ranma Your Such a JACK ASS, "yelled Akane at Ranma!

That's it for now next time will be After Five days (that's what the Chapter will be called) Till them press the Sexy button at the bottom


	6. Akanes Broken Heat

Disclaimer-Don't own Ranma ½

Thank you, you reviewers make me want to Wright more.

Chapter 6-Akane broken heart.

The next 5 days were uneventful. Ranma got Glomped by Shampoo. Ukyo had fights with Shampoo about who would serve dinner. Akane hit Ranma for being a jerk. P-Chan made Ranma jealous until he kicked Ryoga out of the house… and Ryoga got lost. Akane improved her food so it now taste edible even GOOD!

Day 6

'Ranma is such a jerk.' Akane thought. She wasn't entirely mad at Ukyo and Shampoo. Akane thought of them as how Ranma thought of Ryoga, a friend that at the same time was a rival… the only problem… Shampoo only wanted to kill her and Ukyo. So it was only Ukyo Akane had as a semi-friend in the house. And the same went for Ukyo

"Something the matter Akane?" asked her friend Ukyo.

"Huh? Oh sorry Ukyo kind of day dreamed there."

"That's fine. Can't say I don't do the same thing."

"Um. Where is Ranma?"

"Ranma-Chan? I think he's in his room."

"Thanks Uchan. (sp?)"

Akane went to Ranma's room and was about to knock when he heard something. Well actually some one. Two people. So Akane couldn't help herself.

"Aya, Ranma so handsome. Ranma pick Shampoo, yes?"

"Shampoo… I don't… listen I just don't fe… HEY WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? AH DON'T SWING THAT AT M..!"

"You will chose Shampoo now, YES?"

Akane couldn't take it anymore she HAD to barge in. "Ranma!" Akane couldn't belive her eyes. SHAMPOO WAS LYING ON HER RANMA!

"Wait Akane before you say ANYTHING! Let me explain."

Akane just stood there her eyes in disbelief. Then she hide her eyes with her bangs and walked out.

"WAIT AKANE!" yelled Ranma trying to detangle himself from Shampoo.

Akane turned herself around glaring at Ranma. "shut up I don't want too hear it. And here I thought you'd finally grown up just a little bit. On Mt. Phoenix (I think that was were it happened.) I thought you finally…. L… Forget it" Akane then turned around shielding her eyes forcing the tears to stay hidden and not to shed. She then walked out and as soon as she was sure that he couldn't see she ran Accidentally dropping something.

Ranma just stood there with his eyes wide in disbelief. 'This time I got her REALLY mad at me.'

"good thing Violent girl gone now. Ranma only belongs to Shampoo. Now only have to get ride of spatula girl."

"Get off me." Ranma said in a voice that scared Shampoo. I was deep and filled with anger. Shampoo did as he said being a little scared to say no.

Ranma ran after Akane but immediately stop after he saw something on the ground. It was a letter that said TO-RANMA; it looked just like Akane's writing. He decided he would read it later and put it inside his shirt.

He soon was outside hearing a light sob. And ran towards it. He found Akane sitting next to a tree with her legs to her chest and her hands on her face. Trying to stop the tears escape. Ranma was going to go to her but heard his name and decided to stop and listen instead.

"Ranma… No… BAKA!" Akane tried to say between sobs. "He doesn't even understand why I'm mad at him. I'm not angry because Shampoo was on him like that because I heard it all."

Ranma stood there shocked. 1 more minute of this and he would flip.

"He's so stupid he can't stand up to a girl. He can't simply say… 'Shampoo I'm sorry I just don't like you the way you like me. I am not reliable maybe you should go for mousse.' BUT NO he has to take her holding him… glomping him really. It MAKES ME CRAZY!"

"Akane…" Ranma whispered he couldn't believe that he hurt her that much. In a way she was breaking his heart knowing he broke hers. But He knew he deserved it. He started to turn away.

Unknown to Ranma Akane heard him call her name. "Ranma? How much did you just hear?"

"WHA…. WHAT HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Stuttered Ranma not expecting Akane to hear him let alone ask that question.

"Well answer my question."

"All I heard was that your crazy. And I totally agree with you." Ranma said trying to get Akane to get angry. Ranma was trying to get her Angry because than she would forget her question, and also Ranma could handle her when she was mad. When she was sad he didn't know what to do.

"RANMA YOU BAKA!" Akane yelled grabbing her trusty mallet and bonking it at him.

"Ranma-Chan, Akane, dinner" yelled Ukyo.

"Thanks Ucc-Chan." Said Akane walking away from Ranma who was dead on the ground.

"Ow… coming Ukyo." Said Ranma getting up.

at the dinner table

Every one was sitting down eating in silence. Ranma was sitting next to Akane like always. With Ukyo on his other side. The strange thing was Know one had seen Shampoo.

"Wow Ukyo these rice balls are great!" said Ranma happily eating.

"Umm.. Actually Ran-Chan Akane made this." Said Ukyo.

"Really? Than congratulations Akane you learned how to cook something that wont make us all vomit." Ranma said. "And the rest of the stuff is great Ukyo."

"GRRR…. RANMA!" Akane yelled hitting him on the back of the head leaving a bump.

"Hey by the way Ukyo have you seen Shampoo?"

"Can't say I have Akane. How about you Ranma?"

"No I haven't seen her either."

"I'll go look for her since I'm done eating." Said Akane as she cleaned her plate. "Oh can you guys clean up after your selves. It's not directed at you that much Ukyo since you almost always do."

Akane walked through the house and up the stairs knocking at Shampoo's door. "Shampoo are you in there?"

"Leave Violent girl. Shampoo no want to talk to you."

"Come on Shampoo at least get some dinner."

"No come down stairs. No want to see Arien."

"Fine. Than can I at least get you some dinner?"

Silence….

"I'll take that as a yes." Akane than went down stairs Grabbing some food, and running back up too Shampoo before Ranma or Ukyo could say anything to her.

"Shampoo I'm coming in okay."

Akane entered and was automatically saddened as she saw what was before her. Shampoo was on the ground crying silently with mascara running along with her other make up.

"Shampoo!" Akane yelled running and kneeling down in front of her and placing the meal down. "What's the Matter?"

"Ra…Ran…M..MA!" Shampoo tried to say between sobs.

"What did Ranma do?"

"He scared me showing me his true side w.. wh.. when angry. Sha.. Shampoo made R..an..ma angry."

"SHHH… It's okay. You shouldn't shed tears. To that Baka. I swear he's such a Shita aru." (Not exactly sure how its spelt but if you want the definition goes to the end of the chapter) Akane said as she held Shampoo rocking her back and forth. Until the tears lessened.

"Thank you Vio… Akane. But why be nice to shampoo?"

"Because too be honest I think of you and Ukyo as friends, in a way, and she thinks the same way. Now anyways you should eat and then take a bath."

"Okay Shampoo think Akane is right."

"Good I'll get the bath started."

"Akane… Thank you Very much… Shampoo be mean to you so Shampoo thank."

"Don't think about it."

Akane got up left as she ran to the bathroom to get Shampoo's bath started. She walked in because she didn't see any sign that it was occupied. She walked in and the sight beside her made her eye's bug out.

She saw a VERY naked Ranma. She was as red as a tomato with Ranma almost the same.

"Sorry. Are you almost done BAKA? I need to get Shampoos bath started. And it's the very least you can do for her you Shita aru." Akane said with her head turned as she told Ranma Off."

Ranma (With a towel around him now) had, had enough of Akane's foul Attitude towards him. So he grabbed her arms squeezing them enough to cause her pain and look at him.

"Stop acting like a BITCH! I've had enough of it. Now you are going to behave and stop acting like I'm a bastard I'm GETTING TIRED OF IT!" Ranma squeezed Akane's arm tighter causing her A LOT of pain to say the least.

"Ranma please let go of me you're hurting me."

"NO YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TOO ME NOW!" Ranma was now yelling at her. He felt weird like it wasn't really him.

"OW Ranma PLEASE let go! OW PLEASE IT FEELS LIKE You're going to break my bones."

"NO YOU ARE GOING TO LEARN A LESSON!"

"I'm sorry Ranma but you're not your self I have to do this." said Akane whispering.

"HELP UKYO HELP SOME ONE!" Akane yelled.

Ukyo came barging in at hearing Akane's screams.

"Ranma Let go of Akane you're hurting her!" Yelled Ukyo hitting Ranma with her spatula and causing Ranma letting go of Akane causing him and her to fall back.

"Akane-Chan are you O.." That's all Ukyo could say before Akane ran out Crying yelling behind her. "I'm sorry Ranma, and Ukyo please get Shampoo's bath water started.

Ukyo glared at Ranma. She might like Ranma even LOVE Ranma, but that's no excuse for hurting her friend Physically. But she did as Akane said and got water ready for Shampoo and spraying some on Ranma.

"Get up Ranma… WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

Ranma just got up and changed in the other room. 'I… I just hurt Ak… Akane.' Ranma said trying too hold his tears. 'I've got too find her and say sorry… A LOT'

OH MY GOD I Just got 5 WHOLE PAGES DONE YAY! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! And I'll Wright more Love you guy's.

DICTONARY-

Baka-Idiot

Shita aru-Fuck face…

Ja ne-Good bye.

And that's it for now JA NE


	7. How Many Times Can You Forgive Me Love

Kownichiwa (SP?) Thanks you guys I LOVE YOU! (Not in that way.)

Disclaimer-Don't own Ranma-Gumi.

**Chapter 7-How Can Many Times Can U Forgive Me, Love?**

Last time-

Akane ran out of the bathroom yelling. "I'm sorry Ranma! Ukyo PLEASE get Shampoo's bath started." Ukyo gave Ranma a glare then did as Akane asked.

Ranma got changed then thought. 'I just hurt Ak…Akane man this time I got to say sorry A LOT!'

NOW-

Akane ran to her room bawling her eyes out. 'I ca…can't be…believe Ranma did Th…That.'

Ranma stood outside the room listening too Akane's tears. 'Akane what did I do to you?'

Ranma fell to the ground with his bangs concealing his eyes as he felt a stinging sensation in his eyes. He had tears in them. RANMA SAOTOME had TEARS in HIS EYES!

"Ak…Akane?" said Ranma choking back his tears.

Akane suddenly froze. 'Ranma?' "Wha… What do YOU WA… Want?"

"Pl… please let me in." Ranma's voice sounded pleading.

"One Se… second Ran… Ranma." Akane went too the door wiping her eyes though knowing it would do nothing, and opened the door.

Ranma saw was something he DID NOT like. Akane's cheeks were red from the new AND old tears. Her eyes were blotchy from crying.

"AKANE?" Ranma came in Shutting while locking the door.

"What do you want?" Said Akane trying too sound annoyed and trying too keeping the tears in her eyes.

Ranma couldn't take it. He finally had tears coming out of his eyes silently falling. Akane was the same as Ranma was. Ranma fell on his knees hugging Akane's waist. "I'm SOO SO…SORRY AK…AKANE." Ranma Whispered while choking back his sobs.

"Ranma!" Akane fell down with Ranma hugging him back.

They hugged each other in silence as there tears lessened. "C...Can you PLEASE forgive me Akane even though I don't deserve it."

"I already did, my love." Akane said not realizing WHAT she just said, but that doesn't mean Ranma didn't hear either.

'Did she just call me love?' thought Ranma.

Ranma moved away so he could see Akane, as he wiped all of her tears away. Then they just stared as Ranma moved closer to Akane. There faces were only inches apart. Then there lips brushed against each other. Ranma moved in again but Ukyo barged in.

"Ranma what the HELL are you doing?" yelled a VERY pissed off Ukyo. "After what you just did too Akane you SHOULD be staying away from her!"

"Ukyo it's okay Ranma just apologized." Said Akane trying to help Ranma out. She then looked in Ranma and saw something that looked awfully familiar. It was hate and anger, the same eyes that Ranma gave Akane only a couple of minutes ago. "Ranma?"

Ranma got up and walked up to Ukyo and stared right at her with those eyes it terrified her. "All you guys just think of me as some trophy, or I ALWAYS AM the cause of EVERYTHING! I'm getting VERY pissed about it!" Ranma said in a sinister voice. Ranma raised his hand. Akane saw were that was going and pushed Ukyo out of the way as she got slapped when Ukyo was the one who was suppose to.

Ranma's and Ukyo's eyes widened as they saw Akane fall to the ground with a red mark on her cheek and a little bit of blood came out from a little slice on her cheek. Ranma just got madder and picked Ukyo up by the collar.

Akane didn't know what was happening too Ranma but she as sure as hell didn't like it. She ran up turned Ranma around and all you could her was.:

**SLAP **

Ranma instantly snapped out of it and saw the display in front of him. 'I'm a… a Monster.' He turned to see Ukyo eyes, as they looked frightened. She looked like she was about to cry, which was very rare too ever see that. "Ukyo. I'm sorry. Akane I'll be in my room NOBODY bother me. Something is wrong. Also can you tell Shampoo that I'm sorry?"

"Yes Ranma." Said Akane letting every word slowly sink in to fully grasp it.

"Bye guys I'll be back. Why don't you see Shampoo. And AKANE?"

"Yes Ranma."

"I'm Sorry." Ranma then walked out of the room and into his own. Once I there he locked it and sat there contemplating what just happened. 'I don't understand it, it's like when I get mad or frustrated it's like I turn evil.

Akane and Ukyo walked too Shampoo's room thinking she'd be back by now. so they knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Shampoo as she sat on her bed thinking.

"It's me and Ukyo Shampoo. Don't worry Ranma is in his room."

"You come in."

Ukyo and Akane walked in and sat on Shampoo's bed. Shampoo then noticed the mark Akane had on her cheek.

"AKANE what happen?" asked Shampoo a bit frightened since it looked like some one slapped her, but even worse then that it looked like a man's hand.

"Oh you mean this?" asked Akane showing Shampoo her wrist.

"AIYA! I meant mark on face but what happened to hand to?" Screamed Shampoo now having an idea of what more like who did this.

"Take a wild guess. Anyway we came in here to see if you were alright also to tell you that Ranma said 'sorry for what he did to all of us."

"All of us?"

"Yep Ranma got me to."

"Oh yeah guys Ranma said not to bother him and that he'd be in his room. I think it would be VERY wise to do that for now at least." Said Akane.

"I think we should have a sleep over. You know to get are mind's off of today's events." Said Ukyo.

"Good idea. Lets do that in the living room." Said Akane it would be nice to have her clear her mind of what happened and BOY did she have a lot of things too forget. So all the girl grabbed their bed sheet and pillow, brought them into the living room, and laid them on the carpet.

They talked for a couple of hours, watched a couple of movies then fell asleep at 2:00. Little did the poor souls know is that one of them was going to get a rude awakening.

In Ranma's room he was having a battle, a terrible battle. That is in his mind. Ranma with his eyes now filled with hate again. Decided that he'd pay the little Tendo girl a crude punishment for her actions today.

He got up from his bed and looked at his clock it read 3:00 A.M. He got up and walked out of the room and to Akane's. Opening the door he found out she wasn't in there that got him REALLY angry. So he went to Shampoo's and Ukyo's rooms. She wasn't in there EITHER.

'That little Tendo is going to get Hell.' Ranma thought. Then he realized the other 2 girls' weren't in there rooms.

He then realized that he should just follow Akane's aura and sure enough he found her in the living room sleeping. She was sleeping on the right side. Ukyo on the left, and Shampoo was in the middle.

'It's like there trying too protect her. That's complete bull. They'd think Akane was the one who was ACCTUALLY hit by me.' Ranma decided that this was better because this way he couldn't wake up Ukyo or Shampoo. He would defiantly be able to defend off one of the girls, even 2 but all 3 attacking at ONCE! That he could not handle.

Ranma quietly picked Akane up and carried her up too his room. He then placed her down on his futon. He slapped her gently. She automatically woke up.

"Wha?" Akane then saw Ranma and she began to panic.

Ranma grabbed her arms with one hand while placing his other hand on her mouth so she couldn't scream. Akane's eyes were wide with fear.

"**That Isn't ME Akane! It ISN'T ME!" Ranma screamed inside his head as his body took over.** He remembered this feeling far to well. It was when he was in China battling Saphron. (Sp?) It was like a dark side took over him and controlled him. It was because he was so angry. This was happening with his dark side controlling him.

A/N-Yep I know right now you're all damning me because I stopped the story. Well no worries I'll write more too the story.

Anyways now I will start like Thanking the Reviewers.

**IMPORTANT!- **please if I get 2 reviews I'll write more. Yep I know I'm being EVIL, AND YES I'm THAT desperate for reviews. DON'T WORRY! I'll try too make this my only time asking BYE! -


	8. The Flower Giver Ends

IMPORTANT-This will probably will be my last chapter! I promise I'll try my best to make it the best one. So HERE WE GO!

Disclaimer-Don't own Ranma ½ or Linkon Park.

Chapter 8-The Flower Giver Ends

"Ranma, Please stop I… I love you. You don't have to do this." Said Akane hoping to break through to him.

Ranma was shocked. He couldn't believe anyone could love him. HIM of ALL people! He slowly started to turn back and looked at her. He almost wanted to cry. He hugged her tight. "Akane."

"Ranma."

"I…. I …. Lo… lo.. love you to."

Akane couldn't help but cry. She held on to him for dear life.

"We should go to sleep." Akane said trying to get up. Ranma wouldn't let her.

"Please, sleep with me tonight… I don't mean nothin' like that I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"O-Okay Ranma."

They fell asleep in each other's arms. With dreams of good things, (Akane's) and um… AHEM thoughts (Ranma the perv.) waiting for the morning so they could tell the news, and tomorrow would be hectic.

Akane Pov-

I woke up. DAMN it's only 8:00. Oh well I better get up before Ukyo and Shampoo. Hey what fells so warm? Well only one way to find out. I opened my eye's to see one to the most shocking slight breathtaking things ever.

Ranma is sleeping right NEXT to me! He looks like an angle that came form heaven! Wait THAT'S right I remember last night. I feel heat rising to my cheeks as I see Ranma open his eyes smiles a little and hugs me tighter whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"Morning love." He whispered to me. It sent a chill down my spine.

"Mornin!" I responded. I turned around my back facing him. I then try to get up. He pulls me down.

"Ranma we NEED to get up!" I yelled at him, but then soften my voice remembering Ukyo and Shampoo are probably still sleeping.

"I know. I can't help it though you fell so good next to me." Ranma said causing me to turn a shade of crimson. I turned around and he locked his lips to me. But it ended all to soon.

I get up and make my way quietly downstairs him closely behind.

Normal Pov-

Ranma and Akane walked in. They luckily saw Shampoo and Ukyo sound asleep. The two went in the kitchen making breakfast. Akane made eggs, while Ranma made Rice balls

They started eating and talking about what they where going to do about today leaving food out for Ukyo and Shampoo. The two woke up around 8:18 and got the breakfast that was waiting for them and saw Ranma and Akane and sat down with them.

"Hi Ran-Chan, Akane!" said Ukyo cheerfully as she sat on the other side of Ranma and Shampoo across form them.

"Yes Hello Ranma, Akane." Said Shampoo.

"Ohayo you two!" Akane said just as cheerfully as Ukyo.

"Hey." Ranma plain fully said. "I've decided on who I chose for the rose ceremony. You might want to call whoever you want to have be there."

"Be sure to tell them to come at 3:00 P.M. that's when my family come home. I already called them." Said Akane. "I hope we can all remain friends after that."

"Of course. Right Shampoo?"

"Hai!"

3:00.

People where there LOTS of people.

"Come on Akane-Chan it's time." Said Kasumi. The girls went out waiting for Ranma. He came out looking the same except his Chinese clothes were black. Ukyo wore a Red T-shirt with a black skirt. Shampoo looked the same except she had her hair up in a bun. Akane wore a black T-Shirt and casual Black dress pants. (can you tell I like black yet?)

"You ready Ranma?" asked Soun.

"Yep."

"Here ya go son." Said Genma as he held out a blood red rose.

"Thanks pop." Ranma then walked up to the three and started whispering.

"I want you to know I love ya all… but I love two of you like sisters and the other one more as um… well more than a sister." Ranma started.

"Shampoo I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you… you should try for moose." Said Ranma as he hugged her and she kissed his check.

Shampoo's Pov-

I can't believe it he dosen't love me. NO! He doesn't love me like that… but isn't THAT better than nothing. I feel my world shattering I walk off the stage after I hug Akane and Ukyo. I gave them booth my luck.

I never would have guessed that I would become there friends… guess I have Akane to blame for that. I don't know where I am now but I feel someone hug me. I was about to kick him but found out it was…

"I'm sorry Shampoo." Said Moose.

I cried on his shoulder as my life fell to shambles but… maybe, just maybe Moose isn't as annoying as I thought.

--

Normal Pov back at ceremony.

"I'm sorry but… but… Ukyo… I will only think of you as my life long friend." Ranma then went up to her and hugged her. She then ran off. He decided it be best to wait. He walked up to Akane and hugged her. Then brushed his lips against hers. And gave her the rose.

"Will you except the rose?" Ranma asked.

Akane had some tears in her eyes "Of course RANMA-NO-BAKA!" Akane hugged him as pictures where taken.

- Ukyo's Pov

NO, NO, NOOOO! WHYYY! I… I love him sooo much. WHYYY! Aren't I the cute fiancée? Weren't me and Ranma suppose to be together? These thoughts rushed through my head.

BAM!

Ow! I hit something hard. OH it's RYOGA! He looked down on me. With pity and sadness in his eye's.

"I was to late wasn't I?" he asked, which shocked me by the sudden outburst.

"Yes." I said sadly.

"DAMN!" Ryoga punched a wall and left a dent, HECK it crumbled.

"I'm Sorry."

"What?" I asked dumbly.

He sat down next to me. "The same thing happened to you today right? And I take pity on myself." He really is kind. I thought to myself and did something that shocked us both. I hugged him pulling my head into his chest. I sobbed LOUD!

We just held each other with ran pouring down. I sobbed loudly while silent tears fell from him. Maybe I won't mind being with Ryoga. He is cute after all.

Akane pov

I can't believe he picked ME! I fell so happy. Ever since mom died I felt dead inside. No one paid attention to me. They where all to busy. I knew they loved me but… ever since Ranma, and uncle Genma came. I felt happier every day.

I look to find Ranma. I found him and the shock terrified me. Ranma was KISSING Kodachi! He wasn't pulling away… he just stood there eye's wide. I began to cry. OH NO he saw me… GOOD GOING!

"AKANE WAIT!" he yelled to me but I ignored him and ran away. I ran to the only place I really went when I felt depressed…

_Mom's Grave._

End pov-at funeral home.

Ranma ran to the place Akane probably ran to… her mom's grave. He ran as fast as he could, Rain hitting him feeling like he lost the most important thing to him… AKANE! He saw her there singing…

I've lied to you

The same way that I always do.

This is

The last smile

That I'll fake for the sake of being with you.

He listened to the pain she was feeling by her words. Ranma recognized them. It was from his linkon Park CD! He decided to listen to her sing the beautifully making the hatefull song seem beautiful song. While in the rain as her shirt clung to her.

'She really is beautiful.' He thought admiring her.

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie.

The sacrifice is never knowing.

Why I never walked away

Why'd I play myself this way?

Now I see your testing me PUSHS me AWAAAYY

Why I never walked away

Why'd I play myself this way?

Now I see your testing me PUSHS me AWAAAYY

Ranma felt Akane's anger rise. He started to walk to her quietly.

I've tried like you.

To do every thing you wanted to.

This is

The last time

I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you.

"Akane." Ranma said hugging her.

"Leave me alone." Akane said crying.

"You won't let me explain thet…"

"THAT! WHAT!" Akane screamed.

"THAT I LOVE YOU AND I'M ONLY FOR YOU AND YOU'RE ONLY FOR ME!" He yelled. Akane dared and kissed him. "Please let's go home Akane.

"okay."

They walked home together to live together forever…

EPLOIGE-

5 years later Ranma and Akane got married. A year after that, Shampoo and Moose got married. 3 months later Ukyo and Ryoga got married. They all stayed friends.

Ranma and Akane had two kids a boy and a girl. The girl was named Nadoko (SP?) After Ranma's mom. Who died from an accident. The boy was named Ranma the II to carry on the Tendo legacy.

Ukyo and Ryoga had 1 kid named Akane… since she was strong and that the friends moved away and missed each other… that and that the girl looked like Akane. Her and Ranma got married. (weird huh?) Moose and Shampoo moved back to the tribe and had a girl named Toma.

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILEY AFTER! THE END!

Now kiddies REVIEW! BWAHAHAHA (**cough) . **


End file.
